


Sometimes

by Lord_What_Fools_These_Mortals_Be



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (1974), The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Hope, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_What_Fools_These_Mortals_Be/pseuds/Lord_What_Fools_These_Mortals_Be
Summary: Sometimes even the Great Gatsby starts losing hope...





	Sometimes

Sometimes even Jay Gatsby felt like giving up. He hadn't seen Daisy in years. He'd been living right across from her for ages now, thrown tons of parties in the hopes of finally seeing her again. And yet he never did. All of New York came to Gatsby's mansion in order to get drunk and have fun. All of New York except for Daisy it seemed. And sometimes the reality of that fact came crashing down on him.

Sometimes, when he'd been standing at the end of the pier watching the green light for hours at a time, he felt silly. It was just a green light that happened to be near her. It probably wasn't even her who lit it. She might not even be aware of it's existence for all he knew. So what was the point in standing in the cold night air looking at a little, far off spot of colour, reaching for it like that was going to bring Daisy to him? Sometimes Gatsby asked himself that question.

Sometimes the mansion's gates stayed closed. Gatsby threw parties every week. This was as true as it was well-known. But not every night. Some days he couldn't bring himself to mingle with guests, smiling his signature smile, hoping to finally find Daisy or at least someone who knew her. So sometimes he didn't open his door to the whole wide world.

Sometimes he didn't even leave his room. Yes, the mansion needed maintenance, of course, but he had staff for that. They were more than capable of keeping is home clean and intact, even with all the celebrations he held there. So he didn't need to get up every day. Sometimes he didn't feel up to it, so he just stayed in his room looking at all the photographs and newspaper clippings about Daisy that he had collected over the years.

Sometimes he wondered whether all this was worth it. Daisy was the love of his life, that much was true. He would do anything in his power to be with her again... But what if 'anything in his power' wasn't enough? She was married now, happily so, it seemed. She had a husband. And she had never shown up at any of the parties he'd hosted. Maybe by going through all this trouble, buying this house, paying attention to every detail, so that Daisy would love it, becoming famous for the gatherings he had really just held for her... maybe by doing all that he'd just caused himself more pain. Sometimes he was on the verge of stopping his pursuit and suffering in quiet.

But only sometimes...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and just found it again. It's the first fanfic I ever wrote, so please don't judge too harshly. I'd love some feedback though, so if you have something to say, please do.


End file.
